Delírios de baile
by QueenBzzz
Summary: Fic de resposta ao torneio de fanfic proposto pela mágica e a assassina. Summary: Neji dançando créu! O que foi isso? UA Neji/Tenten.Tenten POVs


Olá povos essa fic é a minha resposta ao tornei de fanfics, espero que gostem!!

**Delírios de Baile**

POVS ON

Meu nome Mitstashi Tenten, Sou uma garota que acabou de se formar na faculdade, e ao invés de estar aproveitando meu baile estou à procura da Sakurinha, pra devolver a câmera dela "Maldita hora que ela foi deixar essa joça comigo!".

Estava andando feliz procurando a minha _amiguinha_ quando me deparo com a cena mais engraçada de toda a minha vida! Neji dançando créu.(Essa até eu queria ver!XD)

-Pensando bem acho que a câmera está com a pessoa certa, afinal não posso ver uma cena dessas e não filmar! "Essa vai pro meu Orkut!"

--x--

-Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso?

-Claro, mandei você fazer aquela aposta! Disse Sasuke rindo do amigo.

Flashback on

-Aposto que ele nunca vai chamar a Tenten pra sair! Disse Naruto, com tom irônico.

-Se eu não chamá-la pra sair com ela até o baile de formatura eu faço o que vocês quiserem!

-Apostado! Disse Naruto apertando a mão do outro garoto em sinal de acordo.

Flashback off

--x--

Realmente nunca imaginei que um dia de minha humilde vida veria o Neji dançando essa música, aliás, como ele dança mal, parece uma lombriga rebolando! (Credo de onde tirei isso?)

Eu observava a cena com atenção quando senti alguém tocar meu ombro.

-Tenten?

-Sakura, quer me matar do coração!

-O que você está fazendo com a minha câmera?

-Filmando aquela cena ali ó! Disse apontando os garotos.

Sakura olhou pra eles e depois olhou pra mim, aí desatamos a rir. Depois de alguns minutos de muita alegria nos juntamos aos rapazes.

-Gente! O que foi isso? Perguntei ainda rindo da cena vista a pouco.

-Vocês viram? Agora vou ser desmoralizado pelo resto dos meus dias! Disse Neji tapando o rosto com as mãos.

-Neji, não é querendo te magoar, mas cara tu dança muito mal! Disse Sakura com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir.

-Sakura, eu preciso falar com você! Disse Sasuke.

-Tchau Tenten.

-Ei depois você me conta tudo o que ele disse. Sussurrei no ouvido dela.

-Ta.

Ela saiu toda animada andando atrás do Sasuke "Bem tomara que eles se arranjem"

-Tenten você viu a Hinata? É que eu queria falar algo muito importante pra ela. Disse Naruto desanimado.

-Não, se você encontrá-la avisa que eu estou procurando ela e as outras meninas ta? Não esquece. Eu disse em tom de ordem.

O Naruto saiu deixando só eu o Gaara, o Shikamaru e o Neji.

-Neji, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode.

Quando disse isso todos os meninos olhavam pra mim com os olhos arregalados.

-Porque você tava dançando creu?

Agora eles me olhavam novamente só que com expressões ¬ ¬'.

-O que foi, queriam que eu pedisse ele em casamento?

Foi inevitável que todos rissem, adoro estar com meus amigos sempre acabamos rindo!

-TEMARI! Gritei ao ver uma garota se aproximar.

-Você perdeu ver o Neji dançando creu. Disse Shikamaru irônico.

-Não acredito que eu perdi isso!

-Não se preocupe eu gravei tudo!n.n

-OQUE VOCÊ GRAVOU ISSO? Já disse o tanto que ele fica lindo nervoso?

-Tenten depois você me empresta pra eu por no meu Orkut?n.n Disse Temari animada.

-NÃO, VOCE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! Gritou Neji parecendo desesperado. (Também o coitado está prestes a ir parar na internet pagando um mico desses u.u)

Continuamos ali rindo, conversando. Cara como meus amigos conseguem falar tantas coisas idiotas em tão pouco tempo?

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo quando vimos Ino e Hinata se aproximando.

-Olá povos! Disse Ino animada.

-Olá! Todos responderam em uníssono.

-Vocês perderam de ver o Neji dançando creu! Dessa vez eu que disse para elas.

-Porque essas coisas legais só acontecem quando não estou, perdi de ver a cena do ano!

-Não se preocupe Ino eu gravei! n.n

-Legal, vou ter um novo vídeo no meu Orkut! (Todo mundo vai por o vídeo no Orkut! ¬ ¬)

-Acabou-se a minha carreira!

-Coitado do Neji.

-Ah Hinata o Naruto tava te procurando.

-Eu vo.. vou atrás dele!

-É só falar no Naruto que ela fica assim!

-Deu vontade de tomar coquetel agora, tchau gente! Disse Neji desanimado.

-Espere eu vou com você! Eu disse correndo atrás dele.

Eu e Neji estávamos sentados no bar com dois copos de coquetel de frutas vermelhas, se dizermos nenhuma palavra.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Eu disse.

-Que pergunta?

-Porque você estava dançando creu?

-Prefiro não comentar.

-Vamos dançar então? Eu disse tentando puxar assunto.

-Pode ser. Disse Neji em seu costumeiro tom sério.

POVS OFF

--x--

Sakura e Sasuke estavam no jardim do salão, onde nenhum dos dois trocou nenhuma palavra.

-Então por que você me chamou aqui? Disse Sakura quebrando o silêncio.

-Bem, eu queria te falar uma coisa.

-Isso eu sei, mas o que você queria dizer?

-É agora ou nunca! O garoto sussurrou baixo antes de puxar a garota para mais perto de si unindo seus lábios em um beijo. Os dois se soltaram em busca de ar.

-Eu te amo! Disse o garoto ainda ofegante.

-Eu também!

--x--

POVS ON

Eu e Neji dançávamos, ou melhor, eu dançava já que ele estava praticamente parado ¬

¬', Quando virei e vi a Temari e o Shikamaru no maior amasso.

-Já não era sem tempo esses dois só ficavam nesse chove e não molha desde o ano passado! Eu disse a ele.

-Realmente. Ele respondeu. Hoje ele está mais sério que de costume.

Virei-me pro outro lado e vi a Ino e o Gaara conversando, como se já não bastasse os dois ainda riam feito loucos. Realmente essa noite está estranha, primeiro é o Neji dançando créu, depois a Temari e o Shikamaru se agrrando, agora a Ino e o Gaara rindo juntos! Meus amigos foram abduzidos e colocaram ETs no lugar, só pode!

Ta voltando a que interessa me virei pra onde Neji estava e, surpresa, ele não estava mais lá. Andei de volta ao bar.

-Acho que preciso beber uma água estou tendo alucinações. Disse para mim mesma quando vi Sakura e Sasuke vindo em direção a mim de mãos dadas.

-O que significa isso? Perguntei a Sakura que se sentou ao meu lado.

-Ele se declarou pra mim, agora agente ta namorando.

-Parabéns ao casal! Disse sorrindo, como é bom ver minha amiga feliz!

-A propósito as pessoas beberam já reparou como eles estão loucos hoje? Disse Sakura.

-Estávamos pensando a mesma coisa! Respondi.

POVS OFF

--x--

Naruto corria atrás de uma garota que nem sequer havia o visto, percebia que ela procurava alguém.

-HINA-CHAN! Gritou para a garota ao longe.

-Oi Naruto-kun! Disse ela ao aproximar-se do garoto.

-Tava te procurando. Disse ele ofegante.

-As meninas me falaram, ai resolvi te procurar também.

-Ah sim. Disse ele observando a garota, era incrível como ela havia mudado a convivência com os amigos fez com que ela parasse com os costumeiros gaguejos, realmente ela era linda!

-Hina-chan eu queria te dizer uma coisa, antes que não haja mais tempo.

-O que foi?

-Eu te amo! Ela agora o observava com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente estava muito surpresa.

-Eu esperei por esse dia por toda a minha vida! Disse ela sem conter a alegria de ter ouvido aquela frase vinda dele.

--x--

POVS ON

-Boa noite queridos formandos! Hora das músicas românticas! Anunciou o DJ, já era possível ver vários casais formados na pista.

Sentei-me em uma poltrona e de lá pude ver Naruto e Hinata trocando uns beijinhos parece que tudo deu certo entre eles. n.n

-Como sempre eu não tenho par. Eu disse a mim mesma.

-Esse ano vai ter! Disse Neji estendendo a mão pra mim, eu tive um par e _que_ par.

Juntamos-nos aos outros casais e começamos a dançar (Gente, coloquem uma música romântica ao gosto de vocês pra dar um clima). É possível o baile ficar mais perfeito, meus amigos felizes eu aqui dançando com o amor da minha vida, tem como ficar melhor?

-Sabe, agente se conhece a tanto tempo, mas, só a algum tempo que eu percebi o quanto você é especial pra mim, o tanto que me faz falta. E desde esse tempo há uma coisa que eu queria fazer.

-O que?

-Isso. Ao terminar de dizer isso ele me beijou, foi como se eu não respondesse por mim, meu coração acelerava minhas pernas tremiam, tudo aconteceu tão rápido, mas tão prazeroso aquele foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida! E sim tinha como ficar melhor. Separamos-nos em busca de ar.

-Eu te amo! Eu disse ainda ofegante, mas feliz, muito feliz.

-Eu também. Dito isso ele me abraçou me senti protegida de qualquer coisa. Aquele baile ficaria pra sempre guardado em minha memória, afinal tudo acontece no baile de formatura!

**FIM**

Bem essa fic é a minha resposta ao torneio de fanfic fornecido pela mágica e a assassina

PC: me dá um G, me dá um U, me dá um I, me dá um N, me dá um O, me dá um M, me dá um I, me dá um O, GUINOMIO!

EU: Obrigada pela torcida!

PC: Não te, de quê. Pessoal mandem reviews!

EU: É isso aí força nas reviews!

PC: Ja Ne minna! : D

EU: Ja ne minna! : p


End file.
